Un capricho más
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: "Hoy a las doce y media, no te pierdas Alien." Doce y media de la noche era demasiado noche para ver una película que ya había visto miles de veces antes. Sin embargo Mina tiene un capricho al que no va a ceder tan fácilmente. Si ella dice que va a ver Alien con Sero a las doce y media de la noche, a las doce y media de la noche va a ver Alien con Sero. O esa era la idea.


**Estoy de luto ya que me mataron en menos de un par de días mi cuenta de rol de** **Sero, dos veces. Estoy tan frustrada que me he puesto a escribir y ya menos frustrada, creo que me ha encantado dejar este esbozo de la relación MinaSero que he ido escribiendo con mi partner que rolea tan linda a Mina.**

 **Emeral, no sé si me vayas a leer, pero si de pura casualidad lo haces, esto va para ti. *Guiño porque es muy cursi(?).***

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia no me pertence.

* * *

 **Un capricho más**

 _Por Blue-Salamon_

* * *

Está tratando de dormir. No, mentira. No está tratando de dormir; está, todo lo contrario, tratando de forzarse a mantenerse despierto. Pero, no puede. En su cabeza trata de repetirse cosas para mantenerse despierto, pero hilar las ideas en ese estado es difícil. Pronto termina haciendo una repetición de una sola idea simple, porque cualquier otra oración más larga se le deshace a la mitad.

 _"No te duermas"_ se repite como una cantaleta.

Y sigue esperando, viendo, sin ver, como en la televisión siguen andando comerciales. Sero se da el permisivo momento de cerrar los ojos. _"Sólo un momento"_ se dice, _"no te duermas, no te duermas, te duermas, duermas… duermas…"_

De un momento a otro, siente que un peso se le agrega encima. Pero tan perdido en su inconsciencia, cree que está imaginando cosas y el calor no hace más que aportarle a su somnolencia. Sus brazos rodean a la _cosa_ que le cayó encima y entonces es que nota que no está soñando, que ese calor es real. Abre los ojos de inmediato, tomando el cuerpo de la persona por sus hombros para encontrarse con una Ashido que con ojos entornados, sus párpados pesados por el sueño, le regresa la mirada, gruñendo un poco y tratando de hacer una mueca sin tener fuerzas siquiera para ello. —¿Ashido…?

—Hace unos segundos estabas bien dormido, ¿por qué no pudiste seguir así y dejarme dormir en ti en paz? —se queja, encogiéndose en si misma, con la ropa tan ligera que traía y la delgada cobija que se le ha caído a las caderas y que había traído especificamente para cubrirlos a ambos por si la temperatura se hacia más fría en la sala de los dormitorios.

Los pensamientos de Sero están tan teñidos por la somnolencia que no es capaz de discutirle ni encontrarle nada de raro al asunto por unos buenos segundos. Sin pensar realmente en qué pasa, solo la mira a ella y su figura, cubierta con una blusa sencilla de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos de tela que parecía muy delgada. —¿No tienes frío?

—Por supuesto, para eso te quiero a ti. Y he traído esta manta —ella se lleva las manos a los hombros, que era a donde se la había colocado en un principio, prefiriendo llevársela así, casi como a modo de capa, que sólo llevársela en brazos, y que ahora se daba cuenta ya no tenía encima, ahora que sentía las manos de Sero en ella. Hizo una pausa cuando puso sus manos sobre las de él, pero no encontró ninguna manta ni el calor que la había rodeado antes con ella encima—. Ah, ¿y mi cobija…? —lo mira como si él tuviera la respuesta.

—¿Cobija…?

—Traía una cobija.

Sero parpadea. —Espera.

—Una cobija para cubrirnos a ambos y ver la película en la televisión —apunta, distraídamente, hacia atrás. Dónde la televisión ya no estaba en los infomerciales en los que Sero había cerrado los ojos.

—¿Ver la cobija…? Digo, la película. ¿Íbamos a ver una película…? —entonces recuerda por qué razón estaba tan dispuesto a permanecer despierto. Si ya había quedado con Ashido de esperar al horario de media noche de la película que habían visto anunciada en los comerciales de la programación. La película de Alien de Ridley Scott. La película favorita de Mina. El grito de uno de los protagonistas en la televisión lo hizo reaccionar —¡íbamos a ver tu película! —, sus manos se ponen a tantear a su alrededor hasta encontrar su teléfono. Ashido se deja caer en su pecho con un gruñido, encogiéndose sobre si misma en busca de calor y a nada de quedarse dormida. Casi como un gato, se acurruca sobre él; mientras Sero le pasa la mano libre por la espalda para luego subirla por su nuca y acariciarle en gesto gentil y cariñoso el cabello, usando la otra para ver la hora en el móvil y la notificación de un mensaje de Ashido que no llegó a ver ya hasta ese momento. Habían pasado ya tres cuartos de hora desde el inicio de la película, si no se equivocaba en sus cálculos mentales entorpecidos por el sueño. Suspira y continúa acariciándole el cabello a Ashido—. Ey, Ashido… —llama en voz baja, sintiendo el peso de la cercanía de ella y el calor que le proporcionaba comenzando a adormecerle de nueva cuenta—. ¿Ashido…?

—Hmgh… —ella le gruñe, por cualquier respuesta.

—Lo siento.

Se quedan en silencio, con el ruido de la televisión todavía de fondo. El sonido dramático de los gritos de los actores y los ruidos que intentaban hacer entrar en una atmósfera terrorífica no los inmuta ni les ahuyenta el sueño. —Está bien. No importa, yo también venía somnolienta para acá… —consigue murmurar, luego de un rato.

Sero estira su mano para dejar caer su teléfono a donde cree estaría mejor; fuera de sus manos y dejándolas libres. Con cuidado, toma a Ashido entre sus manos y está por acomodarlos a los dos para poderse dormir, cuando un escalofrío lo hace reaccionar. Al moverse, una de sus piernas se enreda con algo cálido. La manta que Ashido había dicho traer, pero eso no lo deja en paz cuando se da cuenta de que esa situación tiene todas las luces de estar mal, de alguna forma. —¿Ashido…? —recibe un nuevo gruñido en respuesta y una maldición entre dientes de la que sólo entiende algo como _"ya déjame dormir en paz"—._ ¿No deberíamos de irnos cada uno a nuestras habitaciones…?

Mina no le responde inmediatamente. —No.

—Pero-

—No. ¡No me voy a mover de aquí, Sero! ¡Sólo me quiero dormir ya! —Mina se aleja de él en medio de una rabieta antes de estrellarse contra su pecho de nuevo y asegurarse de pegarse lo más posible a él.

A Sero se le va el aire. No sólo por el golpe sino que también comienza a ser demasiado consciente de ciertas partes del cuerpo de ella demasiado pegadas a él. Enrojece. Y el corazón le comienza a latir como loco, acabando por desperezarlo.

—Ashido.

—¿Qué? —Ella vuelve a gruñir.

—Pero- es que- ... ¿no tienes frío?

Para alivio del chico, eso parece ser suficiente para surtir efecto en Mina, que se vuelve a separar de él abruptamente, pero entonces se queda sentada sólo entre las piernas de él. Y forzándose a abrir los ojos, con estos medio entornados todavía, comienza a hacer una búsqueda. —¿Dónde está mi manta…? —farfulla, ofuscada. Finalmente la halla enredada en sus pies y se estira para tomarla y jalarla hacia arriba al tiempo en que se acurrucaba de nueva cuenta sobre él—. Ya está. No más excusas. Ahora vamos a dormir.

—Pero, Ashido…

—Te estoy diciendo que no. Sólo quiero dormir y ya.

—Puedo cargarte a tu habitación…

—Si lo haces será para que tú también duermas en mi cama, porque no estoy dispuesta a dormir sin ti ahora.

El silencio se extiende entre los dos al último dictamen de ella. Y de pronto no es sólo Sero el que tiene el corazón acelerado, sino que Ashido también. Ella trata de hacerse la tonta e ignorar el hecho con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratándose de dormir, y él sólo se queda mirando hacia el techo sin saber exactamente cómo responder a lo que ella le ha dicho.

Ashido gruñe porque entonces se le ha espantado el sueño y ya no puede dormir y hunde todavía más su cara en Sero y comienza a hacer gruñidos ahogados de desesperación por sentirse así de avergonzada. No debería de estarlo. Nunca lo estaba cuando se trataba de decir lo que pensaba y eso era parte de lo que tenía en mente desde que decidió echarse encima de él para dormir. Pero por alguna razón se siente ahora así y que Sero no le diga o haga nada no la ayuda. Contempla la tentativa de morderlo, por hacerla sentir así. Pero esa sola idea también provoca que un nerviosismo se extienda por toda ella.

Comienza a tratar de levantarse de él. No llega a terminar de hacerlo porque entonces Sero la atrae de nueva cuenta hacia su pecho y la hace a ella que coloque su oreja sobre el lugar donde pueden escucharse más claramente sus latidos acelerados.

El escuchar el corazón de Sero tan agitado como el de ella, de alguna manera, la tranquiliza. Los dedos de Sero se le hunden entre sus cabellos y la sensación del cepillado que comienza en su cabeza consigue relajarla. Ashido suspira y vuelve a cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por una nueva sensación de adormecimiento que él le provoca. Poco a poco los latidos de Sero también se van relajando y ella sonríe porque también su pecho sube y baja en respiraciones que cada vez se hacen más y más lentas. Levanta un poco solo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y asegurarse, de que él también está cayendo de nueva cuenta por los efectos del sueño. —¿Quieres quedarte aquí o mejor nos vamos a alguna de nuestras habitaciones?

Sero reacciona comenzando a ponerse de nuevo rojo. —No. No. Estoy bien aquí, ir a nuestras habitaciones sería muy…

Ashido ladea la cabeza, y lo mira con una sonrisa suave, bastante tierna. —Si no nos levantamos temprano, daremos un espectáculo cuando los demás nos encuentren aquí… —busca, provocarlo de alguna forma, para convencerlo de irse mejor a una de sus habitaciones. Aunque no era como que le importara ni uno ni lo otro, sólo quería ver la reacción de Sero a ello y encontrar su preferencia.

Para su sorpresa, él no se vuelve a avergonzar, sino que le sonríe divertido y le hace una breve caricia con los dedos en la mejilla. —Bueno, será mejor que les demos el mejor espectáculo de todos. Uno lindo, quizá. A ver si conseguimos superar a Todoroki y a Yaomomo —acaba guiñándole un ojo.

Ashido siente la temperatura en sus mejillas subir y también una calidez que se le derrama y extiende desde el pecho hacia todas partes. Hace una sonrisa risueña y las risitas que suelta las siente demasiado tontas. —¿Superar a Yaomomo y a Todoroki? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Elevas demasiado tus expectativas! —bromea, antes de echarse de nuevo encima de él y posicionarse dispuesta a dormir.

—Nah, estoy seguro que si se trata de ti —Ashido siente que el corazón le da un brinco en el pecho, entendiendo lo que quiere decir incluso cuando la idea no haya sido completamente expresada—, al menos por ti tendremos puntos extra.

—Oh por dios. ¿Acaso estás coqueteando conmigo, Sero?

—Eso depende, ¿está funcionando?

Ashido se alza para verlo a la cara y sonríe, llena de travesura, puesto que no piensa darle lo que quiere tan fácilmente si él no le da primero a ella lo que quiere. —Un poco.

Sero frunce el ceño, no muy contento o conforme con la respuesta, pero al final se acaba encogiendo de hombros y sonriendo también, un poco avergonzado. —Pero ya es algo. Entonces sí —la mira a los ojos, fijamente— estoy coqueteando contigo, Ashido.

Ashido le da un pequeño golpe que busca distraerlo de mirarla a ella, más cuando se ruboriza. —Y está funcionando muy bien —acaba por admitir, dándose cuenta de que no va a poder hacerlo que la deje de mirar. Se muerde el labio y trata de ver a otra parte.

Hipnotizado por sus gestos, pasa por alto el golpe y sigue sonriendo como todo un tonto. —En mi defensa, tú fuiste la que comenzó.

Eso atrae la atención de Ashido de vuelta a él.

—¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? —pregunta, incrédula.

—No se supone que vayas diciéndole a todos que no vas a dormir sin ellos.

Ashido, esa vez, se pone roja hasta las orejas. —¡Eso fue-

Y como ella al final no acaba la oración, sino que se queda gesticulando sin saber qué decir, Sero la interrumpe. —Un lindo coqueteo —le guiña un ojo, pero eso no parece a ella calmarle, sino todo lo contrario— pero, ¿sabes qué? —finge un bostezo que al final sí le provoca algo de sueño, sobre todo cuando Mina sin querer lo imita, recordándose su propia somnolencia—. Mejor vámonos a dormir ya —le limpia la lagrima que le sale de sus ojos por el bostezo a ella. Ashido alcanza a sonreírle un poco y Sero le regresa la sonrisa con las mismas ganas. Luego él toma la cobija que, de nuevo, se ha vuelto a caer, para colgársela a ella por arriba de los hombros; la envuelve en un abrazo, como recuerda que lo hizo antes, cuando estaba más dormido que despierto. Y la atrae hacia él para al fin recostarse.

—Deberíamos de apagar la tele, ¿no? —dice ella, volviéndose a acurrucar en él.

—Ah, es verdad… —murmura él sin ganas; Ashido tampoco tiene muchos deseos de volverse a levantar, después de lo costoso que fue convencerlo a él de dormir juntos ahí.

—¿Estás bien…?

—Yo sí, ¿tú?

—También… ¿Apagarás la tele…?

—Ah, sí…

Los dos se quedan en silencio. Ninguno de ellos se mueve. Y la tele, con el volumen bajo, se queda encendida. Ambos se relajan en el calor compartido debajo de la manta. El sueño los vence y se olvidan de la televisión. Y mientras duermen ninguno se revuelve como suelen hacerlo al dormir, normalmente inquietos. Ashido más que Sero, por lo regular. Tampoco sienten frío, pues la cobija, más el otro, parece aportar el calor suficiente para los dos.


End file.
